


Changing The Rules

by Sira



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay is sick of Janeway's behavior and decides to change the rules of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank elem for beta-reading. Thank you very much!!! You are the best. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> All characters belong to Paramount.

“You had to go and mess things up again, didn’t you?”

She turned to him, glaring. “I didn’t mess anything up.”

“Right. And why …”

“Shhhhsh.“ An urgent voice hissed from the adjoining room and they fell silent. In the sudden quiet they could hear heavy footsteps approaching quickly.

“Where are they?”

Chakotay’s and Kathryn’s eyes met? The voice belonged to Prefect Goron. He had come to look for them himself. Things were even worse than they’d thought.

“Excuse me, Sirs but where is who? I’m afraid I don’t understand?”

“Who are you, woman?” Another voice, one they didn’t know.

“My name is Jala, Sirs. This is the house of my brother Morag. How can I help you?”

“Tell us where we can find the off-worlders.”

“Off-worlders, Sirs? I haven’t seen any in weeks, or months.”

“Don’t play games with us, woman. We’re searching for a man and a woman. They both have whitish skin. The man is taller than the woman. He has dark hair and hers is kind of red. Four different people told me they were running in this direction and there aren’t many houses in this area, are there?”

“No there aren’t, Sirs, but I honestly haven’t seen any off-worlders. If you want you can search the house.”

Goron snorted. “Don’t worry, we will. Rigad and Dinor, you search the first floor. Nokar and I will search the basement and you, woman, will leave the house until we’re finished.”

Chakotay looked at Kathryn and her eyes mirrored the anxiety he felt.

The search seemed to take forever. The different noises were very unsettling. There were the footsteps from two men in the rooms just above them and the ones from the two men in the basement. One moment they would seem far away, and the next only an arm’s length from their hiding place.

There were loud thuds and crashes as things were dashed from tables or pulled out of closets. The voices of the men were becoming more frustrated the longer the search lasted, but finally they were gone.

A couple of minutes later the movable wall that separated their hiding place from the living room opened and Jala entered, carrying a bowl filled with fruit and jug of water. She placed the two items on the table beside two still half full cups, and retreated to the doorway. The room was small, holding a bed, a desk, a chair and a washstand and left just enough space for two people.

“I'm sorry about that. I hope Goron and his men didn't scare you too much.”

Kathryn got up from the bed and walked over to Jala, placing a hand on the young woman's arm. “It's we who are sorry. You shouldn't have to go through all this trouble just because of us.”

Chakotay nodded. “Captain Janeway is right. We're putting you in danger.”

Kathryn squeezed Jala’s arm. “We'll leave as soon as it's dark,”

Jala shook her head vigorously. “No, that's much too dangerous. For you, and for me and my brother.” She looked flushed, her bluish skin shining with perspiration. Some strands of her black hair had come lose from under the turban she wore. “They'll catch you in no time. They haven’t gone at all. A few of Goron's men will patrol the area all night long.”

“But what if they come back?” Chakotay said. “If they find us here, you'll be thrown into prison.”

“I know, but it won't come to that. Besides, I don't care about it anyhow. This world would be a better place if more people would fight against dictators like Goron. Two hundred years ago this planet was thriving, and women were treated with respect.”

A sad smile grazed Jala’s lips. “Don't worry about this, okay? We'll keep you safe here until your ship comes for you. I have to go now but I'll be back later with some bread. I'm only sorry that we can't offer you more comfort and I'm afraid I have to put the wall back into place. It's safer that way.”

Kathryn nodded slowly. “Thank you, Jala.” She retreated to the bed where she sat down beside Chakotay.

“You're welcome.” Jala said, and she moved the wall back into position.

Chakotay and Kathryn looked at each other. They were alone again.

“I don't know, Chakotay. I really think we should leave.”

“Kathryn, you heard, Jala. Goron's men are still around. We won't do her or her brother a favor if they catch us near the house.”

“We’ve managed in even worse situations. Did you notice when we came here today, that the sky was clouded? If it still is, it'll be pitch black in a few hours and even Goron's men can't have their eyes everywhere at once.”

“Yes, but we don't know the terrain. It’s not a good idea, Kathryn. Let's stay here and in two days we’ll contact Voyager and be gone.”

Chakotay could see the answer in her eyes, even before she shook her head.

“No, it'll be better if we leave. We can't do this to Jala and we can't do this to ourselves. Look at this room here. It's tiny. We can’t stay here. We'll go as soon as it's dark.”

She got up and started to pace the room and he took a calming breath. “Kathryn, please be reasonable.”

“I am. But I have to make a decision here and I’ve decided this is wisest course of action.”

“No, you haven't and that makes it twice in one day.”

What does that mean?” She stopped her pacing, placed her hands at her hips, and glared at him.

“What's gotten into you, Chakotay? First that earlier remark and now this. Let's make one thing clear here. Leaving tonight wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Do you understand?”

“And I’ll tell you again, you’re making a mistake. Please, don't make things worse than they already are.“

She snorted. “This discussion ends here, Commander, and you’d better watch what you're saying.”

The way she looked at him and the tone of her voice tore through his patience and he got up and moved in front of her, towering over her. “You can try to order me all you want but we’re not on Voyager right now. If you have to, please, put a reprimand into my file but it will only be one more reason to arrest me should we ever reach Earth.”

Her voice was cold as ice. “No one spoke about a reprimand. Commander, you're stepping way out of line here.”

“I am? Well, what about you? What about the fact that it was you who got us into this situation in the first place? And all because of a misplaced bout of stubbornness.”

“Stubbornness?”

“You just couldn't let me take the lead just this once, could you? What did you think you were doing anyway?”

“Goron's claims were unreasonable. Blueprints of our replicator technology? A copy of the computer's database? And all for a meager stock of food and a small amount of dilithium that wouldn’t even last for the next month?”

He shook his head. “We were still in midst of negotiations. I would never have given in into his demands. Dammit, Kathryn. This is a misogynistic society. Women aren't allowed to speak unless they're asked to. They made a big exception by just allowing you to attend the meeting. Haven't you learned at least something from your experience with the Tak Tak? It’s you that usually tells us to accept and respect the rules and mores other cultures.”

She glared at him and her mouth formed a hard, thin line. “Chakotay...”

“No. I'm not finished yet.” And although he was already well within her personal space he took another step in her direction. She stepped back, directly into the wall. “Not only did you speak when you weren't supposed to, but you denied Goron's demands outright. You tried to show him who was the boss, and frankly, Kathryn, this time it wasn't you. I could've dealt with him. Tell me? Don't you trust me at all?”

Silence fell between them, and after what seemed like an eternity, he looked away. “Okay, I understand.” He turned around, disappointed. “Thanks for your vote of confidence.”

“Chakotay ... I.”

“If you’ll excuse me, Captain? I’d like to meditate for a while.”

“Without your medicine bundle.”

“Let's just say that I’m not interested in discussing this with you any further at the moment.

She looked hurt but he just sat down on the floor in one of the corners and crossing his legs, he closed his eyes and ignored her.

Jala came back about two hours later, this time with her brother Morag in tow. Chakotay hadn't spoken with Kathryn in all that time and was still sitting in the same position. Kathryn lay on the bed, her eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

When the wall opened both looked up at their hosts.

“Here's your bread and some cheese, ” Jala said and put down the tray she was carrying.

“Are you two okay?” asked Morag, who was more than a head taller than his sister.

“Yes, thank you very much.” Kathryn had gotten up. “But I have to inform you that we'll leave as soon as it's dark.”

“No, you can't do that. I encountered two groups of Goron's men on my way back from the city. Goron is desperate to find you. He wants to set an example.”

Morag's eyes widened and Jala paled.

“An example?” Chakotay got up and moved towards his hosts. He and Morag were nearly of the same height and Morag looked at him as he answered.

“Yes. Over the last three years, more and more people started to call for reformations. People want more self-determination and there are even some who openly state that they want equality for women. Captain Janeway's actions today seem to be what Goron has been waiting for to show people what will happen should anyone dare to break the law.”

“But ...”

Kathryn began to speak but Chakotay interrupted her. “What kind of example does he have in mind?”

“You won't like this, but if you can believe the rumors, he wants five years of prison for Captain Janeway and two years for you. Furthermore, some people are saying that he plans a public flogging with fifty strokes for the Captain and twenty for you.”

“He can't be serious.” Kathryn stepped forward. “He must know what Voyager will do once they find out what he has in mind.”

“You don't understand, Captain Janeway.” Morag shook his head. “Before you came down here you signed a contract which stated that you would obey our laws or suffer the same consequences as our folk would. Voyager can't do anything about it. And don't forget that Narol has its own well armed fleet. Voyager wouldn't last half an hour.”

“Voyager has survived worse situations.”

“That might be, Captain, but this was all planned and Goron will do anything to see that his plan succeeds. If he can show people here what he can do to powerful off-worlders they will know what will happen should they even think about revolution. Do you think it was a coincidence or some sort of special treatment that you were allowed to attend negotiations?”

“He couldn't very well know that Captain Janeway would speak out of turn.” Chakotay said with a side glance at Kathryn.

Morag snorted. “He could. The Maelons are regular guests here and everyone here knows about Voyager and its temperamental Captain. These negotiations were a set up. He never intended to do any business with Voyager.”

“I can't believe this.” Kathryn turned to Chakotay, her eyebrows raised, before facing their hosts again. “Morag, Jala,” she looked at the young woman who hadn't spoken for the last few minutes. “I haven’t asked before now, but how was it that you were waiting in front of the building as soon as we fled. This wasn't a coincidence, was it? And how do you know so much about Goron and his plans?

Jala smiled but it was Morag who answered. “No, it wasn't a coincidence. We would have explained earlier but there was no time. There's a quite powerful group here on Narol, obviously I can’t give you their name, but they’re planning to 'replace' Goron. We have members within the government and we were well aware of his plans beforehand. Today some of us created a diversion by causing mayhem at headquarters so that you were able to flee when Goron wanted to arrest you. And yes, Jala and I were waiting for you. Thankfully no one can link me, a simple farmer, to our members within the government, so it's quite a safe to hide here.”

“We can't thank you enough,” Chakotay said.

“There's no need to thank us. It's important to us that Goron doesn't succeed. But please,” he looked first at Kathryn and then at Chakotay, “don't leave this house until it’s safe.”

Chakotay looked at Kathryn who nodded her consent.

“We won't,” she said.

“Then we have to thank you.” Jala smiled a soft smile then glanced over her shoulder. “At the moment it's quiet out there and if you need to use the bathroom or want a quick shower I suggest you do it now.”

Kathryn was the first to go with Jala and sometime later Chakotay was led to the house's bathroom.

Goron and his men had done their job too well and things were lying scattered all around the house.

He stripped out of his clothes and while letting the warm water run over his firm body he cleared his mind of the images that were haunting him. Almost two days with Kathryn in such a confined spaced was just asking for trouble.

When he came back to their room Morag put the wall into place again. Kathryn was sitting on the bed, obviously deep in thought, so he took the same place on the floor as before.

What could he say anyway? He had always known that, in the end, she only trusted her personal judgment, but that she seemed to have such a lack of trust in him had been a shock, to say the least. Any relationship, whether it was a working one or a private one, needed trust. Didn't she know that? Or was she just too stubborn to admit that she’d been wrong?

He didn't know how long they’d been sitting in silence when she finally spoke.

“I can't believe that the whole negotiation was a trap.”

“Why not? It sounds like a well thought out plan to me.” He shrugged, but his eyes were still closed.

“They couldn't very well know that we would be low on dilithium when we came here.”

“I guess the Maelon's made sure that they did know about it. Goron was probably just waiting for a chance like this and when he heard of Voyager it was the perfect opportunity to solve his problem.”

He opened his eyes and found her looking at him.

“I guess you're right but do you still think you could've dealt with them? After all they never intended to make a deal with us.”

There was something in the tone of her voice and in the way she looked at him that made his blood boil again.

“Maybe, maybe not. In any case, I would have dealt with it better than you, Captain. You made it very easy for Goron to succeed.”

Her eyes lit up.

“Maybe if you had been dealing with it properly, Commander, I wouldn't have had to say anything in the first place.”

He knew that being caged here, and the forced inactivity was getting to her, but he was done with making excuses on her behalf. For years he had given his all to be the best first officer he could be, but where had it gotten him? Where was the respect?

“I can’t believe what I'm hearing here. What do you think I am? Your personal lapdog?”

Her eyes went wide with anger. “I didn’t say that?”

“No, but you seem to think I am.”

“Commander …”

“Am I stepping out of line again, Captain? Well I have news for you, I don’t fucking care?” His voice resembled a growl. “Just because I chose to obey Starfleet rules and your command all those years ago, doesn’t mean, I’m not capable of making my own decisions. I am perfectly capable of handling a situation like the one today. Have you forgotten that I had my own ship? I wouldn’t have survived a month in the Maquis if I wasn’t capable.”

She stood with her hands on her hips. “Well, I have news for you, Commander. You’re not captaining a Maquis ship anymore and your behavior right now borders on insubordination. I won’t tolerate this kind of behavior a second longer.”

The last shreds of his control shattered, and he leapt up from the floor. Closing the short distance between them he took both of her hands into one of his and lifted them above her head. He pressed her into the wall, his large body covering hers.

She moaned in pain and he lessened the pressure on her hands.

“So you won’t take it? What do you want to do now? I’m not Harry Kim and won’t follow you like a puppy. Is that why you wanted me as first officer, because you thought you could easily control me? You don’t like not to be in control, do you?”

He could feel her legs moving in an attempt to kick at him, but he was too close.

“Let me go. Now! I might even spare you the brig.”

A faint flush grazed her cheeks and he smiled down at her, his eyebrow raised.

“I don’t see any brig here.”

“Let … me …go, ” she hissed. “I’m going to scream for Jala.”

“And most probably alert Goron and his men. I don’t think so.”

Something inside of her shifted and she sighed. “Chakotay, let me go, please. I thought we were friends. Have I been mistaken?”

He didn’t move. “To be a friends means you treat that person as an equal. But for you it’s always just you, and no one else.” He laughed out. “Your responsibility, your guilt, your ship … “

“That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it? Even on New Earth where we thought we were stranded forever you had to impose parameters on me. You had to be in control. You never could have admitted that you wanted me as much as I had wanted you.”

Her eyes became cold. “Whatever gave you the impression that I wanted you? And by the way, is this the way you handled discipline with your Maquis? By physically threatening your crew?”

He laughed. “Nice try to change the subject, but no, I didn’t handle discipline that way. My crew respected me. Do you know what that is? Respect?” He paused and locked his gaze with hers. “And coming back to your first question, do you really think I couldn’t hear you when you made love to yourself? I heard each of your little moans and the heavy sighs when you came after what seemed to be ages. Did you like it? Did it really satisfy you?”

She blushed but held his gaze. “You have a vivid dream life, Commander. Maybe you shouldn’t have masturbated so much yourself.”

“Why not? I could hardly have walked around with a hard on all the time, could I? Tell me, Kathryn? Who was it in your thoughts then? And don’t tell me it was Mark.”

“It wasn’t you, if that’s what you want to know.”

He laughed again. “Don’t lie to me. I could always tell. So why didn’t you let me make love to you? I would have made you come so hard. Like you never had before. I would’ve swallowed your cries, and when you thought you were spent, I’d have made you come once more.”

She glared at him. “Who do you think you are?”

“Do I have to repeat myself? I am the one who’s going to make you scream.”

Chakotay's mouth came down on hers hard. She didn’t move, her lips unyielding, but he didn’t stop. His tongue trailed along her lower lip, before it wandered down to her neck. He nibbled none too gently at her sensitive skin of her neck and when he trailed up, biting her earlobe lightly, she shivered.

“You like that, don’t you, Kathryn?”

“Let me go,” she said, almost spitting out the words.

He laughed.

Her eyes blazed but she had never looked more beautiful to him. “And now you're going to tell me you don't like it? Your nipples seem to be of a different opinion.”

His free hand wandered to her breast, caressing the hard nipple through the fabric. He ran his thumb over it before pinching it lightly. He could hear her sharp intake of breath and repeated his ministrations with her other breast.

“Can't you admit that you want me to fuck you?”

“There's nothing to admit. Take your dirty hands off me.”

He snorted and released her all of sudden. He wouldn't rape her, that wasn’t his style. Her knees buckled slightly and he raised an eyebrow, letting her know that he had registered her reaction.

“This will have consequences. Do you understand me, Commander?” Her voice was shaky.

Chakotay sat down on the bed, taking one of the fruits from the bowl and began peeling it. “Hiding behind Starfleet and protocol again?”

“I'm not hiding behind anything,” she said. “I just don't get it. How could you, Chakotay? What has gotten into you?”

He didn't look up at her, concentrating solely on his task. “I won't have this discussion with you, Captain Janeway,” he said, putting extra emphasize on her title. “The days where I followed you like a lovesick puppy are over. We can sit down and talk now, just Chakotay and Kathryn, like equals, or we can forget about it and I'll take the next opportunity to leave Voyager.”

“You can't be in your right mind. I won't let you go, just like that.”

“You can hardly stop me. So tell me, Kathryn, why is it that you don't seem to have any respect for me?”

“That's not ...”

“True? I beg to differ. And what makes me wonder even more; how does it come that you let jerks like Kashyk or Michael fuck you but never could accept my love? Does a guy has to be a jerk to be worthy of you?”

“Is that why you're behaving like one right now?”

“Just tell me the reason, will you?”

He had eaten the fruit and after wiping his sticky fingers on a napkin he got up and walked over to her again. Mere inches were separating them.

“There's no reason. I won't have this discussion. Just stop it, Chakotay.”

Their gazes locked.

“Tell me, do you want me?”

“I said, stop it.”

“Do ... you ... want ... me?”

“Chakotay.”

“Yes or no?”

She let out a shaky breath.

“Yes.”

He leaned in and kissed her again, but this time she didn't resist. With their gazes still locked, her mouth opened under his. When their tongues met for the first time he couldn't suppress a light shiver but her body responded in kind.

There was nothing chaste or insecure about their kiss. Like their discussion before, their kissing resembled a battle for supremacy. Their tongues danced around each other, but he didn't let her take the lead this time and leisurely explored her mouth. His right hand cupped her left breast and he stroked her nipple. This wasn't enough though, he needed to feel her skin.

His hands tore at her clothing and soon she was dressed only in her tank top. He pushed the fabric up and was surprised to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra. He cupped both breasts with his hands and flicked his thumbs over her nipples.

“A naughty girl, I see.”

She didn't answer but started to fumble with his jacket and he helped her free himself until he was naked to his waist. Her pupils dilated and she reached out to touch his firm body. She ran her hands down to his belly button and up again to caress his hard nipples.

Desire was running through his body and he parted her legs with one of his own. He would love to make love to her slowly but not this time. He needed to have her now.

His tongue invaded her mouth again and he let her feel his desire, his erection pressing into her belly. She moaned quietly in response and he opened her trousers, caressing her through the damp fabric of her panties.

His erection twitched and he let go of her and freed her of her trousers and shoes. Without giving her any time for contemplation he tore at her panties, ripping them.

Her eyes widened in shock but he didn't care. “Chakotay ...” For so long he had dreamed of the moment he would have her and nothing in this world could stop him now.

He dipped his index finger into her fluids and stroked her slick folds. She bit her lower lip to stifle a cry but he pressed his mouth onto hers, forcing her lips open with his tongue. His finger drew lazy circles around her swollen nub, never quite touching, eliciting a groan from his aroused partner. He let go of her mouth.

“Chakotay, please...”

He didn't let her beg twice and without forewarning he pushed two fingers inside of her, her muscles clenched around them. His fingers fucked her slowly at the beginning, but when she started to undulate against him he increased the rhythm. Her breathing became more ragged and when he was sure that her climax was near, he rubbed her clit in circles.

It didn't take long and her body tensed. She moaned out loud one last time and his fingers fucked her slower now, letting her ride out her orgasm.

He watched her closely; the closed eyes, the tiny beads of perspiration on her body and the heaving chest. She opened her eyes.

“I want you. Now.”

He grinned at her and stripped off his trousers.

When she saw his impressive erection, her eyes widened slightly.

“Are you sure you're ready for this?”

She nodded and he lifted her easily from the ground. He looked into her eyes and she held his gaze for a long moment.

“Wrap your legs around me.”

She did and he lowered her right onto his hard shaft. She was wet and tight and he stopped when he was barely inside her.

She let out the breath she had been holding.

He lifted her again, only to lower her further onto his erection. Each time he lowered her she took in more of his shaft and helped him by pushing herself up. Finally he’d buried his full length within her and he let out a growl.

“Now we're going to do this harder.”

He increased the rhythm and knew that he wouldn't last long this time. He thrust harder and both were breathing heavily now. She scratched his back and he moaned out loud. He couldn't keep it up or he would come right then. He stopped in midst of the motion, taking one of her peaked nipples into his mouth, sucking at it. She moaned out again and he repeated the action with her other nipple.

“Chakotay ...”

One look into her eyes convinced him that she wasn't far from another climax and he started thrusting again, their rhythm perfectly synchronized by now. When her fingers dug into his back he knew she was washed away by the sensations of another orgasm, and only two thrusts later he followed her, spilling his seed into her.

For a long moment neither of them moved and then Chakotay withdrew slowly and he let Kathryn down onto the floor. Her legs were shaking lightly.

She opened her eyes but avoided his gaze.

“Let's freshen up and get some sleep. It must be late by now,” Chakotay said and she nodded, walking over to the washstand where a bowl and jug of water were waiting for them.

She took a wash cloth and cleaned herself slowly. He watched in silence. When she was finished she looked to where her torn panties were lying on the ground and scooped them up, folding them and the rest of her uniform before changing into some of the native clothes Jala had left for them earlier. Then she took a wooden comb and combed her tousled hair. Finished, she looked at Chakotay and he got up to tend to himself.

Five minutes later he was finished and dressed in some of Morag's old clothes. Kathryn was sitting on the bed, with her hands folded in her lap. Her sad gaze told him that her thoughts were far away.

“You can have the bed. I'll just take one of the blankets and a pillow.”

She snapped back into reality.

“It's okay,” she said. “After everything, sleeping in one bed, small as it may be, shouldn't be a problem. Should it?” She sounded indifferent.

It hurt, and for a moment he was undecided but then he joined her on the bed. They both lay down, Chakotay behind Kathryn, his arms wrapped around her. He arranged the blankets so that both would be warm.

“Good night, Kathryn.”

“Good night, Chakotay.”

Mentally he shook his head. It seemed that nothing between them could ever be easy. Now that they had made love – had sex, he corrected himself – there was more standing between them than ever before. They loved each other, there was no doubt in his mind about that, but to have a successful relationship one needed trust. In their case Kathryn needed to trust him. He loved this woman, more than life itself, but he wouldn't let her run all over him again.

After what seemed to be hours, he fell asleep.

He didn't know how late it was when he woke up. The only candle that was lighting their room was flickering and throwing shadows onto the walls. He was confused but then he felt Kathryn vibrating against his chest and he realized that she was crying silently. Kathryn Janeway almost never cried. He was alarmed.

His arm was still draped around her waist and he stroked her gently, whispering into her ear. “What's the matter?”

She stiffened and tried to move away from him but there was no space. “Nothing.”

“You’re crying.”

“No I’m not.”

The finger of his left hands stroked her cheek, feeling the wetness there. “And that's just some stray rain?”

She sighed. “I just don't know how that could have happened. We were talking and then ...”

He went rigid. “I should have known it. You regret what happened?”

“Yes ... no ... I just don't know. Do you?” Her voice was strong despite the fact that she had been crying only seconds before.

“I don't.”

She didn't answer and silence spread between them. After a while her breathing became regular and he thought that she was asleep. He couldn’t find his way back to a restful slumber. Her smell and the way she felt in his arms made him think about what happened earlier and he became hard again.

Chakotay tried to keep still, hoping she wouldn't wake up and notice his erection pressing against her back.

When she turned in his arms, he was surprised.

“I thought you ...”

She kissed him and his mind raced.

“If you don't want this just say so,” she mumbled against him and he slipped his tongue between her parted lips in response, kissing her hard.

She moaned and her hand reached down. Sliding her small fingers around his erection, she moved them up and down his hard shaft.

Lust was shooting through his body and he growled, turning them around so that she lay on her back and he was on top. He freed himself from his clothes and helped her shed hers. She wrapped her legs around him and he supported his weight with his elbows before he began to kiss his way down her body.

He started with small kisses along her neck and her collarbone before he slowly trailed down to her right breast, licking and sucking her nipple. She groaned and he repeated the action on her other breast. When her breathing became more pronounced he slowly licked his way down, over her belly button to the soft, curly hair farther down.

She shivered under his touch and he dipped his tongue between her folds. She was already wet and he lapped at her juices, before running his tongue over he clit, causing her to writhe underneath him. It didn't take long and she tensed under him, her hands grasping the sheets over her, her eyes unseeing.

He didn't give her time to calm down and slid up her body, entering her with one swift motion. Her eyes opened and her legs slid around his waist of their own volition. Their gazes locked and he paused for a short moment before he started to thrust in a fast and steady rhythm. She matched his urgency stroke for stroke, placing her hands on his butt and urging him even deeper.

He bit lightly into her shoulder. There was no time for tenderness. He needed to fell her. To have her. To possess her. When she climaxed only minutes later, she groaned out loud and soon after that he spilled into her.

They had hardly time to take a breath and he was still in her when they heard footsteps and the wall slid away. Chakotay withdrew from Kathryn and threw the blanket over them just in time to see Morag entering.

The young man cast a quick glance at them and the rumpled bed, but didn't comment on it. He looked worried.

“I'm sorry but we have to get you out of here right now. A friend of mine in the government was informed that Goron intends to search all houses again and it seems he is especially interested in this house. He desperately wants to get hold of you.”

Chakotay and Kathryn sat up, clutching the blanket to their chests.

“What’s happened?” Chakotay asked.

“My friend isn't entirely sure but there are rumors that Voyager tried to contact Goron because they needed you aboard. They say that Goron denied this and there were arguments and that now he wants you in prison before Voyager finds you.”

Kathryn looked at Chakotay, worry clouding her eyes. What could have been so urgent that Tuvok decided to get them back on board before time?

“Give us five minutes and we're out of here,” Kathryn said.

Morag smiled wryly. “It seems you got me wrong. I won't throw you out of the house just like that. Another friend of mine hides a communication unit in his cabin in the woods. We can contact Voyager from there. It's only that I'd rather be out of here before dawn and there can only be another hour before the sun rises. I'll wait for you in the living room.”

He turned and was gone. Chakotay and Kathryn looked at each other.

“Kathryn ... “

“No, Chakotay. There's no time for this now.” She got up in one swift motion, taking the blanket with her.

He got up as well. “That suits you, doesn't it? Now we don't have to talk about it, not even briefly.”

She didn't turn. “Don't we have a bigger problem right now?”

He grasped for his Starfleet uniform. “We have, but I want you to know that I was serious yesterday. If you think that this was just a quick fuck out of time and we can go back to our prior relationship, I'll be gone at the next opportunity. I don't want much, Kathryn. I want respect and I want you, and if I can't have those things, I don't want to be on Voyager any more. I'm a patient man, but my patience has run out.”

“This is neither the time nor the place for this discussion, Chakotay.” She sounded angry.

“It never is, is it?”

They both had finished dressing and after another lingering gaze they left the room.

Chakotay had no idea how long they’d been walking at this brisk pace. He guessed that the sun had risen about an hour ago and despite a short break to drink some water, they had walked on in silence. Morag led them, Kathryn followed and he brought up the rear.

Jala had stayed at the house and they had bid their farewell when they left. Chakotay wished they could have left more than a simple thank you, but they had nothing to offer.

Morag stopped all of sudden and Kathryn ran into him. Chakotay looked up just in time. Morag lifted his arm and they listened intently. After some seconds Chakotay knew what had made Morag stop. They were several people coming towards them. They were walking in silence but dry leaves shuffled under their feet.

“Fast. Hide under these bushes there,” Morag hissed and pointed to their left. Hustling Kathryn in the right direction, Chakotay took her arm and they stumbled forward as quietly as they could.

After what seemed an eternity but possibly wasn't more than a minute they had reached a thicket of bushes and tried to lie down as flat as possible. Branches were pressing into Chakotay's abdomen and legs and he was scratched several times. He listened again and the footsteps became louder. They couldn't see anything from their position, but they soon heard voices.

“Who are you?”

“I am Morag.”

“What are you doing here and where are you heading?”

“I'm on my way to visit some relatives in Rangal. What's the matter?”

“This is none of your business and you had better show some respect here. Have you seen a pair of off-worlders? A tall man and a small woman?”

“No, I haven't.”

“I don't believe him, boss. I swear as I saw him coming around the bend here and there was at least another person accompanying him.”

“Dino doesn’t know what he’s talking about, boss. It's not the first ghost he’s seen. It's the second time in two hours that he’s thought he’s seen something.”

For some moments it was quiet, then the first voice spoke again.

“You may go.”

“Thanks. Good luck with your hunt,” Morag said.

The men came Kathryn and Chakotay’s way but thankfully they followed the path that was some distance away. Time stretched endlessly until Morag appeared beside them, telling them they could get up.

They didn't run into any more trouble and an hour later they arrived at the cabin of Morag's friend. He didn't introduce himself and they didn't ask him for his name. Inside what looked like a normal cupboard and a fake wall hid a modern communications unit and it didn't take them long to connect with Voyager.

“Captain, it's good to hear that you and the Commander are well,” Tuvok said.

“Tuvok, what's the matter? We heard that you contacted regent Goron, asking to talk to the Commander and me.”

“That's right. While mapping the sector we ran into some Maelon's who tried to destroy Voyager. We rendered their weapons useless, and after an interview with their leader we learned that your negotiations with Goron might be a ruse with the aim to imprison you and the Commander. Is this correct?”

Chakotay looked at Kathryn and saw relief on her face that Voyager was okay.

“Yes, unfortunately it is. We have been fortunate and hiding with some kind folk. Tuvok, we'll send you our coordinates and you can beam us out of here?”

“For the moment we're hiding behind one of the planets three moons and will have to get nearer to initiate transport. But that should not pose a problem. I do not think that Regent Goron will be pleased with our appearance, but we should still be able to outmaneuver his ships.”

They transferred their coordinates and waited for Tuvok to signal that they would be beamed out.

Kathryn turned to Morag. “I wish we could offer more than just a thank you, Morag.”

“Don't thank me. It's something we had to do, and we wanted to do.”

Chakotay went over to Morag and shook his hand. “What will happen when Goron and his men find your secret room this time? After all this is why you got us out of the house this morning.”

Morag nodded and smiled sadly. “In fact, I'm sure he will. Jala will remove the divider and redecorate the room making it look like part of the living room.”

“But Goron and his men will know that the room has changed.”

“Of course they will but I'll do what I said to Goron's men earlier this morning and visit my relatives and Jala is living with some friends for a while. They have no evidence and they can't blame us without any. The population don’t like Goron and they wouldn't take kindly to the fact he would imprison innocent people. Furthermore, rumors about his plan to imprison you and the Captain have spread.”

“Still ...”

“Captain Janeway?” Morag's friend interrupted them. “Voyager's contacting us.”

Five minutes later they were back on Voyager, fleeing from three pursuing ships. Voyager was the faster ship and they soon out ran them.

Chakotay hadn't seen Kathryn all day and after a quick examination by the Doctor he went to the holodeck where he ran his boxing program. He didn't feel the pain when his opponent managed a hit. He was angry at Kathryn for avoiding him, angry at himself for having let things happen on the planet and angry at a world that wouldn’t allow him the happiness he had hoped for over the last few years.

Later that evening he was in his quarters when the door chime rang. He sat up on the couch.

“Come in.”

It was Kathryn, still in uniform, her face serious.

“What can I do for you, Captain?” His voice was hard and he didn't offer her a seat.

She looked around, and appeared uncomfortable.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

He stood up suddenly and walked over to the viewport, turning his back to her. “About what? Parameters?”

She took a deep breath. “Yes. Listen, Chakotay. What happened down there is in the past now and it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. I never wanted to lead you on, but we have to think about the ship and its crew, our responsibilities...”

“I’m asking you to please leave my quarters now, Captain. I don’t want to continue this conversation and you will have my resignation by tomorrow. The next time Voyager finds a safe M-class planet I’ll leave ship.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can’t ...”

He swiveled around, his hands balled into fists. “I can and I will. You still don’t take me seriously, Kathryn and now it’s too late. Just leave my quarters, will you?”

She shook her head, obviously wanting to argue further but he couldn’t bear any more of this. He didn’t have the energy. He left the room, heading for the bathroom, knowing she wouldn’t follow him there.

It didn’t take long and he heard the doors to his quarters opening and closing and he left the bathroom.

Sitting down on the couch again, he leaned back and closed his eyes. How had it got to this point? Now he would leave Voyager and then…?

The next day he handed in his resignation to a stone faced captain and the same day Tuvok was made first officer. There were rumors flying around the ship at warp-speed but he didn’t care.

He had expected Kathryn to take away his quarters but she didn’t. In fact she did her best to avoid him and in the next few weeks he hardly saw her. People came to him wanting to talk, B’Elanna, Neelix and even Tom Paris but he sent them all away. The thought of leaving his Voyager family hurt more than he cared to admit, but he couldn’t live his life as the shadow of the man he once was anymore.

Four weeks later Voyager found Norad, a M-class planet with a peaceful pre-warp society. Chakotay decided that he would stay here and he informed Tuvok about his decision.

That evening he visited his friends, saying goodbye. B’Ellana cried, Tom patted his back, Harry fumbled for words, Tuvok said he regretted his decision and Neelix tried to convince him to stay. He almost laughed at Seven who informed him about the inefficiency of his decision and he was about to throttle the Doctor who showed him his best holo-images of Voyager’s crew.

He didn’t want to see Kathryn and she didn’t come to see him.

When he entered the transporter room all his belongings were waiting for him but there was no one there to beam him down. He was about to beam down his belongings himself when the door opened and Kathryn entered. She seemed hesitant.

“Are you here to say goodbye?”

She looked at him for a long moment.

“Does it have to be goodbye?”

He was surprised and had to suppress a flame of hope. “Isn’t it a bit late to ask that question and didn’t I made myself clear? That you’ve hidden from me these last weeks told me everything I needed to know, loud and clear.”

She took a step forward. “Voyager needs you.”

He snorted and shook his head. “Unfortunately I don’t need Voyager. I don’t want to argue again. Just send someone over to beam me out of here.”

She made another hesitant step into his direction. “Chakotay, I need you.”

He didn’t trust his ears. “You have a funny way of showing it.”

Her gaze never left his. “I’ve had a lot of time to think. You are my best friend and the best first officer this ship could wish for. I need you in my life. I’m sorry if I didn’t give you the respect you deserve. From time to time I can be a little ... well, stubborn. Don’t go. Please.”

He looked at her sadly. “That’s not enough. I thank you for being honest with me but I can’t live with a constant broken heart anymore. I need to move on.”

She closed the distance between them, placing her right hand on his heart. Her hand shook lightly. “Chakotay.” She paused. “I love you.”

His right hand covered hers and he sighed. “I love you, too, Kathryn and you know it. But this knowledge won’t keep either of us warm at night.”

Her smile became soft. “You don’t understand me. I want you in my life. Completely.”

“And what about the ship, parameters and the crew?”

“The ship will survive, there’s no one here to impose any parameters on us and the rumors can’t get any worse.”

A smile formed on his lips. “Does that mean I get to make love to Voyager’s beautiful captain tonight?”

She got onto her toes and brushed his lips lightly, her tongue trailing along his lower lip.”

“Only if I get to see you in your Maquis leathers beforehand. You look hot in them.”

“Then we have deal.”

His lips covered hers and sealed the deal.

THE END


End file.
